dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Ingva
Ingva was an Honored Matres, who was the chief assistant to the Great Honored Matre Hellica, on the former Tleilaxu planet of Tlielax, in the Matres administrative capital of Bandalong, in the days leading to the advent of Kralizec. History Assigned to Uxtal When the Enhanced Face Dancer Khrone brought the Lost Tleilaxu Elder Scribe Uxtal to Bandalong, Khrone ordered Uxtal to create gholas using the lost practice of Axlotl Tanks. Hellica then subsequently assigned Ingva to watch over him. From the moment that Ingva and Uxtal worked together, Ingva dominated Uxtal to the point of threatening his life or threatening to injure him, should he fall short in his duties. Uxtal's first assignment was to create a ghola of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, and when successful at this; Uxtal was ordered a few years later to create a ghola of Paul Atreides, whom Khrone named Paolo. When the Harkonnen-child almost killed the Paolo-ghola just before he was decanted, Ingva grabbed Vladimir, and quickly administered a disciplined punishment. Neither Uxtal nor Ingva was ever told of the importance of the gholas, nor were they told the gholas were important to the Outside Enemy's goal of producing the Ultimate Kwisatz Haderach. Amal and the Waff-ghola Uxtal was also ordered to create amal, which the Honored Matres were addicted to, and it was left to Ingva, once again, to threaten and cajole Uxtal to create the product more quickly and swiftly. After Khrone took Vladimir and Paolo to Caladan to finish their training, Hellica ordered Uxtal to produce synthetic melange. In a visit by the Guild Navigator Edrik to the surface of Tleilax, Uxtal admitted to both Hellica and Edrick that he did not have the knowledge necessary to create the spice. Uxtal told Hellica that he needed to create a ghola of a Tleilaxu Master, since only they had the secret knowledge of artificially creating melange. Hellica and Ingva quickly grabbed Uxtal and led him deep into the sub-basements of the administrative center on Bandalong, and showed him a roomful of Tleilaxu Masters Tylwyth Waffs, emaciated and their groins hooked up to crude milking machines. Hellica, Edrick, and Uxtal all agreed that Uxtal could create a Waff-ghola in with accelerated growth procedures, with Ingva's sadistic pressure always as a threat. After eight Waff gholas were created, they were raised on an accelerated pace, as a community unit. As they approached the age of maturity they continually tried to out-wit and trick Uxtal into setting them free. Finally, eight years later, the Steersman Edrick showed up again; and Hellica, with her assistant Ingva, demanded that Uxtal trigger one of the Waff gholas memories. Hellica ordered Ingva to kill one Waff ghola after another, until the resulting stress and strain triggered the memories of the dead Tleilaxu Master in one of the surviving clones. After Ingva killed seven of the eight, the last ghola had his memories partially released, and his life was spared. Sexually Enslaving Uxtal To further her career, and to imprison Uxtal to her permanently, Ingva decided to sexually enslave the Tleilaxu scribe. Even though Ingva discovered that Uxtal was a eunuch, Uxtal was still encaptured by the Honored Matres sub-leader. Soon afterwards, the New Sisterhood, led by their ruthless Valkyries units, and their commanders, Kiria and Janess Idaho, launched a secret attack inside of Bandalong. Concurrently, Bashar Wikki Aztin attacked the former Tleilaxu home-world from above, and destroyed all Honored Matres defensive ships. As Ingva joined in desperate losing combat with the New Sisterhood forces; Uxtal joined in the fight, as well, as he was enslaved by his embondment to Ingva, and brandished a weapon. Death in Bandalong Soon, Ingva found herself mortally wounded, with a giant open gash on the side of her abdomen. As she lay half-dead and moaning in the rubble of the administrative center, she was re-discovered by Uxtal. The half-dead Ingva demanded in the tumult of battle that he take the time to free her. Noticing her mortal wound, Uxtal stepped on Ingva's windpipe until she died, and was free of her. Category:Honored Matres Category:Sequels of Dune Category:Females